


The Other Side of the Door

by JusteAmusant



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, S1 Ep9, pre-slash headed into slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Danny.” Steve blinked like he was seeing him for the first time and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, D, I’m kind of busy right now.” Did Steve’s body just jerk a little bit? <em>Shit dammit dammit.</em> Danny must have interrupted Steve’s weekend with someone else.<br/>Danny’s heart fell a little. Of course Steve would have a social life outside of Danny. They saw each other every damn day for work. Still, Danny was hurt more than he should have been. And that told Danny how deep his feelings for Steve must run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a duplicate scenario like this before, so I hope I kept it consistent. Please be kind :)
> 
> Not really spoiler-y, since it's extreme canon divergence

Danny pulled up to Steve’s house and put the Camaro in park. Rain pelted the windshield as he sat and pondered whether he would walk up to Steve’s door and walk right in for beers and a basketball game like was their normal routine, or if this time would be the time that he invites Steve out for beers. And maybe pays. For both of them. On purpose. Like a date.

 _Like a date. Jesus, don’t think like that._ His hands wanted to shake like he was back in high school when he finally got the courage to ask Suzie Marsters to prom. His palms had been sweaty, his heart had raced; he was sure she could see it about to jump out of his chest and yet she had said yes anyway. At the time he had felt it had been too good to be true. So maybe this rainy Saturday afternoon was the day he’d finally ask Steve out. See how things go, maybe flirt and banter and touch a little more than he normally would, and see what kind of reaction he gets. Danny knew he wasn’t crazy, knew he wasn’t the only one sending signals. He hadn’t been out of the dating game so long that he couldn’t recognize when someone was flirting with him. And while Steve was affectionate with each member of 5-0, there were glances , touches, stares that Danny got directed his way more than the others.

Telling himself to stop waiting for the rain to let up – _this is Hawai’i, it’ll be torrential for about ten minutes and then be on its way –_ and to just take the plunge, Danny opened the driver’s door and jogged to Steve’s door. Decision made, he knocked on the hard wood, his heart in his throat as he waited for Steve to answer. Jesus, they hung out all the time, he shouldn’t be this nervous. _I knocked. I never knock. He’s going to know something’s up._ They had plans to hang out, watch some basketball at Steve’s like they normally did, but Danny was tired of wondering if that was all it was ever going to be. He had to find out the real deal here between him and his sexy partner, and figured if it didn’t pan out the way he hoped for, it would be a lot less awkward to play it off in public than to be alone with Steve in his house. And if it did, then, well, they could always come back to Steve’s and - Danny forced himself to slow his breathing and get his heartbeat the hell under control. It didn’t listen, and skipped a beat when Steve answered the door, wearing a tight charcoal grey tee and khaki cargos.

His fucking cargos. Loose enough to slide over his legs like honey but tight enough that Danny could see the outline of his legs and imagine the powerful muscles underneath. Steve wore them to work every day and it drove Danny crazy. They were sometimes black, sometimes khaki, sometimes green, but they were always just tight enough that Danny couldn’t help stealing glances at his Navy ass whenever Steve turned his back on him.

“Danny.” Steve had barely cracked the door open far enough for his gigantic frame to fit through. Steve’s voice was kind of husky when he answered the door. _No, it’s not husky, stop imagining things._ Steve had a weird expression on his face. He couldn’t be surprised to see him. They had made plans the day before and Danny was here practically every weekend anyway. More likely he was just surprised that Danny had actually knocked for once.

“Hey!” _Dial it back, Williams. Casual_. “I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some beers at Mike’s. Thought maybe we could go fight over the game at the bar, instead of on your couch.” Steve didn’t say anything. Danny did a mental check but he knew among his regular bitching during their case the past week he hadn’t said anything to piss off Steve, or hurt the feelings that Danny wasn’t sure Steve actually had. So he couldn’t really think of a logical reason for Steve’s silence.

He tried to expand his thoughts. “You know, like, hang out. With me. Danny. Your partner. Like we planned. You didn’t take any blows to the head this week, so your memory can’t be that bad.” Danny looked into Steve’s eyes but for once couldn’t read what was there. Steve swallowed hard and just kept looking at Danny. _Ohhhh kay…you could give me an answer anytime here , babe_ … Shit. Maybe Danny had completely misread the situation. Oh, shit, Steve had a strained look on his face, he barely had the door open, and his hair was unusually messy.

Maybe Steve wasn’t alone. Danny thought back but couldn’t remember Steve saying anything about Catherine being on leave this weekend, but maybe she was. Or maybe it was someone else. Sure,Steve was entitled to a social life, but they had made plans! Still, the man was gorgeous; it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume he had someone with him. Danny took a closer look. Steve’s hair was wet, as if he’d just showered, or come in from a swim. It must have been a shower; he wouldn’t have on cargos after a swim. His shirt was on inside out as if…as if he’d put it on in a hurry.

“Danny.” Steve blinked like he was seeing him for the first time and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, D, I’m kind of busy right now.” Did Steve’s body just jerk a little bit? _Shit dammit dammit._ Danny must have interrupted Steve’s weekend with someone else. Danny’s heart fell a little. Of course Steve would have a social life outside of Danny. They saw each other every damn day for work. Still, Danny was hurt more than he should have been. And that told Danny how deep his feelings for Steve must run.

“Yeah, right, of course. Maybe tomorrow.” The words slipped out before he could stop them. _Way to sound desperate, Williams. Just go and tell him you’ll see him at work on Monday._ He was starting to get pissed at Steve for forgetting their plans but dammit he still wanted to see him this weekend if he could. Danny let out a humorless laugh and was about to retract his statement when Steve spoke again.

“Actually, Danny, uh, I’m kind of busy this whole weekend.” Steve’s jaw was tense, and didn’t quite meet Danny’s eyes when he said it. “So maybe, you know, give me some space the next couple days, yeah?” Danny felt the burn of Steve’s gaze as it ran across his face. Or maybe that was just embarrassment from gathering up his courage, pouring it out at Steve’s door, and watching it run down into the storm drain on the driveway, just like the rain. _You could have told me you were meeting with someone this weekend before we made plans, asshole._ Danny’s embarrassment and disappointment shifted to anger.

Steve’s gaze lit his face once again. “Danny, I…” _Just leave. Don’t wait for Steve to finish talking._ But the small part of him that was holding out hope kept his feet glued to the front step and his eyes on Steve’s. _You what?_

Danny knew what he wanted to hear. _Yeah, D, lemme just fix my shirt. I’d love to go out for beers. She can stay here._ But that’s not what came out of Steve’s mouth. “I gotta go.” Danny didn’t even have time to bitch him out before Steve was closing the door in his face.

He felt just as angry and hurt as he had felt back in high school, when he had come back from the punch bar to see Suzie Marsters leaving prom arm in arm with goddamn Johnny Tribiani.

Danny didn’t bother hurrying back to the Camaro, not caring anymore how soaked he got on the way. He slid into the driver’s seat and slammed the car door behind him. Then he slammed his hands down on the wheel in front of him. Then he jerked the car into reverse and slammed his foot on the accelerator as he bit down on his lip and faced reality.

The Suzie Marsters’ and Steve McGarretts of the world didn’t fall for people like Danny Williams.

 

 

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR…

“Get rid of him, Steve. This weekend is all about quality time between you and me.” Nick Taylor drawled in Steve’s ear, after hearing a knock on the door. Steve had been waiting for an opportunity to make a move, to turn on his heel and fucking take Taylor down, but didn’t think he could at the moment before Taylor got a shot off. They were evenly matched, Taylor knew his moves, and Steve had been caught off guard. These were all strikes against Steve to begin with, but now that he knew Danny was within shooting range it was even harder to maintain the impeccable concentration needed for takedown and survival.

Nick jammed the gun farther into Steve’s side and darted his eyes at the door. “Oh, and Steve? Make one wrong move. I dare you. Say anything to tip him off, and I swear the bullet that fires out of this gun won’t be burrowing its way into _your_ body.”

Steve kept his face impassive even as his heart jumped into his throat at the thought of Danny getting shot because of him, at the hands of a trained killer. Thank God this was the one time Danny decided to actually knock instead of barging in. The last thing Steve wanted was for Danny to be on the business end of Taylor’s gun.

“Go on. Open the door.” Goddamn Taylor. Steve and Danny had made plans to catch the game this weekend, and Steve had made plans to finally stop dicking around with silly banter and innuendos. He was going to invite Danny in, actually make a move on him, and see where things ended up. He could take it if Danny didn’t feel the same way he did, but Steve had good instincts and knew it just couldn’t be him that was feeling the match-to-gasoline kind of chemistry that he and Danny had going on.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat when he answered the door, like it always did when he saw Danny. Especially when he saw Danny wearing those slacks that hugged his perfect ass and those too tight dress shirts with the top two buttons undone. Even on their days off he wore those damn button-downs. Today he had the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, showing off his strong forearms. Danny hadn’t bothered to put on an undershirt beneath his button-down, and the raindrops were making the fabric stick to his broad chest and shoulders. Steve couldn’t blame his mouth going dry solely on the gun being pressed into his side.

“Danny.” He practically choked out the word. _Get it together McGarrett, or else he’ll know something’s up. Don’t let him come in_. God, he would never forgive himself if he put Danny in danger.

“Hey!” Danny’s smile went straight to Steve’s heart. “I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some beers at Mike’s. Thought maybe we could go fight over the game at the bar, instead of on your couch.” Steve didn’t say anything. Fear had followed Danny’s smile, and Steve was having a hard time making his voice work. He was trying to commit Danny’s frame, his voice, his smile, his body to memory because Steve couldn’t stop the terrifying thought that this might be the last time he saw him.

Danny’s voice cut through his thoughts. “You know, like, hang out. With me. Danny. Your partner. Like we planned. You didn’t take any blows to the head this week, so your memory can’t be that bad.” Steve swallowed hard and just kept looking at Danny. _My memory is fantastic. That’s why I need this snapshot to be perfect. Just let me soak you in for one more moment._

Steve tried to school his features and was careful to keep the door open just enough that he could see Danny, but not enough that Danny could see Taylor standing just behind Steve.

 _Say something, McGarrett._ “Danny.” Steve blinked like he was seeing him for the first time and cleared his throat. He felt Nick jerk the gun barrel against him, pressing harder against his side. “I’m sorry, D, I am kind of busy right now.” Steve didn’t miss the flash of hurt in Danny’s blue eyes before he quickly covered it up with his Jersey bravado. Taylor had caught Steve unaware when he had stepped out of the shower; Steve had hastily thrown on clothes on Nick’s orders when they had heard the doorbell. He thought his shirt might be inside out, and knew what Danny must be thinking.

“Yeah, right, of course. Maybe tomorrow.” Steve’s heart quickly lifted at his partner’s crestfallen expression and what it must signify, and then sunk again because he couldn’t celebrate the fact that for once, he and Danny seemed to be on the same page about something. But Steve had to get him to go away. He had to protect him. Hurting Danny was always the last thing Steve wanted to do, but no matter what he tried, it always seemed to happen anyway. _I’m sorry, Danno._

“Actually, Danny, uh, I'm kind of busy this whole weekend.” Steve’s jaw was tense, and he couldn’t quite meet Danny’s eyes when he said it, couldn’t stand to see the pain he was causing him. “So maybe, you know, give me some space the next couple days, yeah?” Steve slowly moved his eyes from the trees past Danny’s left shoulder to Danny’s face. He watched as Danny’s embarrassment and disappointment shifted to anger. _Yeah, be mad at me, Danno. Be mad enough at me not to want to see me the rest of the weekend_. Anger was easier to deal with than hurt, and anger had a better chance of keeping Danny away.

Steve’s kept his eyes on Danny as long as he could before Taylor started getting impatient. “Danny, I…” Steve wanted so badly to say, _Yeah, you know what D, lemme just fix my shirt. I’d love to go out for beers. And hey, you know, this thing between us…_ But that’s obviously not what he could say. _I’m sorry, Danno_ he thought for the millionth time. _I need to keep you safe_. “I gotta go.” Steve didn’t have time to hear whatever Danny might have said next. He had already closed the door in his partner’s face.

H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0

“Well done, McGarrett. Hope your partner isn’t too heartbroken about your canceled date. He sounded kind of hurt, didn’t he?” Nick Taylor’s voice dripped with sarcasm and smugness. The tip of his gun was still set firmly against Steve’s side, just under his ribcage.

Steve gritted his teeth and forced himself to think of his next move, but was reluctant to draw his hand away from where it lay on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve pissed off a lot of people, Smooth Dog.” Nick’s smile was admiring and malicious.

Steve didn’t say anything, just pinned Taylor with his icy glare while keeping his periphery on the gun barrel now pointed at his chest. Steve thought back on when Danny and Taylor first met, how Danny said he would never like him.  Steve cursed himself when he got caught sneaking a glance towards the door. He should have listened to Danny, but what was he supposed to do? Spending years in the service with someone creates an unbreakable bond of trust. How was Steve supposed to throw that away in favor of his new partner’s seemingly unfounded opinions?

“So what’s the deal with Blondie out there, huh Steve? Now that Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell is repealed, you wanna go riding into the sunset happily ever after with some man? I gotta say buddy, I never pegged you for the cock-sucking type.”

Steve balled his fists, cursing himself for not killing Taylor on the beach that night when he had a chance. His worry for his team still inside the house had distracted him, and Taylor had been able to get away. “Why don’t you just shoot me, Nick? You got the drop on me. You have me in your sights, at your mercy. What’s the hold up?”

A deadly smile slid across Nick Taylor’s face. “Steve McGarrett. Smooth Dog. Steve _fucking_ McGarrett." Nick shook his head. “Everyone’s golden boy, everyone’s hero. You wouldn’t believe how much I was offered to put a bullet through your brain, my friend.” He chuckled. “And now I come to find out that the big bad tough guy that everyone wants dead has a cute little blond plaything. I can’t wait to find out what he will offer to do to save you. Of course, he won’t know that it will be too late.”

Steve remained still, deceptively calm, despite the rage coursing through his veins. “Who. Who is paying you to kill me?”

Nick tilted his head as Steve’s cell phone rang. “Someone who needs a bit of information from you before you die.”

Steve gave his phone a sidelong glance.

“Don’t even think about it, Smooth Dog.”

Steve listened to the ringing phone, mentally clutching it like a lifeline. “I always answer my phone. It’s Kono. If I don’t answer, she will know something’s up. Especially since I guarantee you she has already talked to Danny.”

“So let her wait.” Nick put his other hand on the gun.

Steve forced down his panic, grasping onto all of his training. Forget what he says about Danny; forget what he threatens, and just focus on eliminating the threat itself. “Listen to me, Nick. You shoot me now, you are going to have all of 5-0 and SWAT coming down on this house and on your ass. Something tells me your payday is affected if you return with only a dead body and no information.”

Nick growled. “Answer it. You try anything fancy and I will shoot you. And after that, I will track down Blondie and make him suffer. Because of you.”

Steve clenched his teeth and reached for his cell. He took a deep breath, forced a smile onto his face. “Kono. What’s up?”

“Oh, I don’t know, _asshole_ , what’s up with you?” Kono said sharply.

Steve blinked. “What?”

“Danny just called me, you ass. Do you have any idea what he was asking you? And you literally slammed the door in his face! Even if you didn’t feel the same about him, you didn’t have to be a jerk about it!”

Steve’s heart leapt, then sank. “Kono, I don’t know-“

“Yeah. That’s the problem, Steve. You _don’t_ know. You don’t know how to recognize something amazing, even when it’s literally knocking on your door.”

Nick twirled his finger in a classic _wrap it up_ gesture. He waggled his gun.

Steve swallowed, and prayed the cell phone volume was low enough that Nick couldn’t hear the other end. “Kono, Kono listen. “ Steve thought fast. “I’m sorry, okay, I just don’t feel that way about Danny. His feelings are his problem.” Steve’s heart clenched on the lie. “So I’d appreciate it if everyone would just stop trying to push us together, yeah? It’s Saturday afternoon, I do have my own life, you know. But look, I’ll meet you on the North Shore tomorrow morning for the good waves, just like we always do. We need to advance your training afterwards, anyway. You’re just not performing like you should be. You really messed up with that guy and his polygraph yesterday. You should be able to read things like that by now.” _Please_ , Steve prayed. _Please listen to what I’m saying._

“Boss, what-“

“Bye, Kono. Tell Danny to back off, yeah?” Steve threw the phone onto a wadded up blanket on the couch without touching the red End Call button, praying it would land face down.

“Jesus. About time, Steve. Have a seat. Let’s chat.” Nick settled into his chair, his gun an extension of his hand.

 

 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0

  

“Chin. Meet me at Steve’s. Now.” Kono’s landline number had shown up on his caller ID.

Chin put his phone on speaker, about to jump in the shower after his workout. “Why, what’s up, Cuz?”

“I just got off the phone with Steve. He dissed Danny, and me, practically in the same sentence. He mentioned some polygraph from yesterday that we didn’t even do. And he never hung up. All I can hear are muffled voices; belonging to Steve and another male.”

Shower forgotten, Chin started throwing on clothes. He grabbed his gun.

“Chin. Something’s wrong. A polygraph? He’s trying to tell me something.”

“On my way. I’ll call Danny.”

 

H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0

 

“Steve, please. Sit, relax. Let’s just have a nice civilized chat.”

Steve snorted. “You mean a civilized chat where one of us has a gun trained on the other?” Steve couldn’t afford to give Nick the upper hand. He hoped Kono had picked up on his signals but he couldn’t assume imminent rescue. He needed to get out of this on his own, and take Taylor down. Failure wasn’t an option. If Nick killed Steve, Steve had no doubt he would make good on his threat to harm Danny. Steve almost lost his focus at that thought.

Nick smiled. “You made me what I am, Steve.”

Steve shook his head slightly. “No. I may have trained you, had command over you on missions, but this man standing in front of me now? I didn’t make that. You’re a traitor, Nick. Who’s paying you?”

Nick’s voice rumbled through the room like rocks off a cliff face. “Let’s not worry about details, Smooth Dog. I’ll ask the questions. What’s in the toolbox?”

Steve said nothing.

Nick considered him for a moment. “I am working with someone very powerful, Steve, very connected. He-“

“Don’t flatter yourself, Nick. For. You’re working _for_ someone. This is what you do, after fighting for God and country? Hire yourself out to the highest bidder?” Steve interrupted.

Nick snickered. “Don’t get all high and mighty on me, Steve. You quit the Navy for a personal vendetta. One that I have more information on than you’d think.”

Steve almost wanted to retort, _I didn’t quit_ , but he caught himself. He didn’t need to defend his choice to anyone, much less the traitor standing in front of him. A traitor who had no right to know about his father’s murder, or Steve’s investigation. Who the hell was Nick working for? Steve’s curiosity battled with his survival instinct. Willing the two to work together, he tried to keep Nick talking.

“What’s really in this for you, Nick? You think whoever it is that hired you is going to listen to your information, wire you some money, and then let you walk?”

“I’m getting really tired of your bullshit, Steve. Why don’t you let me worry about the details. Now, start talking, or I will have to get nasty. We learned some real creative torture methods in the ‘Stan, didn’t we?”

“Maybe if I knew who was doing the asking, I would know what they are looking for. I can’t help you, Nick, unless you help me.” It was a longshot, Steve knew.

“Come on, Steve, you know it can’t be like that.” Nick crooned in that velvet voice of his. At Steve’s silence, Nick sighed. “I’m sorry it has to be this way, Smooth Dog.” He aimed his gun at Steve’s right kneecap.

In an instant, Steve heard a bullet piercing flesh but he felt no pain; Nick’s body jerked, spinning a bit to the left from the impact of a bullet sinking into his right temple. He slumped to the ground, not three feet from where Steve was standing.

A long breath escaped Steve as he took in the sight of Taylor lying crumpled on the floor. He picked up Taylor’s gun and kept it trained on him, knowing before he reached out to check for a pulse that his former friend was dead.

Seconds later, his door was kicked open, Danny leading the way into his house with Chin right behind him. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nick’s dead body. Who else knows about that box, and why is it so important to them?

“Steve!” Danny called, gun still raised. “Steve, are you okay?”

His partner’s voice jostled Steve out of his trance. “Yeah.” He turned towards the door. “Yeah, D, I’m fine.” Danny lowered his gun. Chin walked over to Taylor’s prone form. He spoke into his mouthpiece. “Nice shot, cuz.”

There were a million questions buzzing through Steve’s mind, but he forced himself to focus on the here and now. He looked at his team. “Thanks. Thank you.” He grasped Chin’s hand and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. Commandeering Chin’s mic, he smiled into it. “I owe you one, Rookie.”

Kono’s voice crackled through the earpiece. “Add it to the list, Boss.”

Chin pulled out his cell and headed out the door. “I’ll make the necessary calls, start getting this cleaned up.”

Steve nodded his thanks and looked at his partner. “Danny, I-“

Danny held up a hand. “Don’t. Just don’t, Steve.” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, about to turn and walk out. “No, you know what? No. I was here. I was right here. You could have given me some kind of sign, some kind of signal that you were in danger, but no, that would mean admitting you needed help, which a SuperSEAL like yourself would never, ever, do, right Steven?” Danny’s voice got progressively louder, his hands waving to punctuate his words, and his anger. “You had a fucking gun being jabbed into your body but signaling for help or backup is just so far beyond your Captain America realm of possibility that – Jesus, what if Kono hadn’t called you? Would we be cleaning your body up in this room, Steve? Huh?”

“Danny, listen,-“ Steve pitched his voice over the noise of the CSU cleanup crew swarming the house, oblivious to their conversation.

Danny waved him off. Pushing through the group of men entering the house, Danny walked out.

For a split second, Steve wished he had gotten shot. It probably would have hurt less.

 

H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0

 

Steve swam farther and harder the next day than he had since Hell Week at BUD/s. With every stroke, he tried to push the image of Danny walking away from him out of his mind. It was a vicious cycle. He would swim hard, push away Danny’s face, and get angry at him for walking out before Steve could explain. Then his muscles would burn, he would start to get tired, and he would tell himself it was his own fault for not telling Danny how he felt sooner.  How many times had there been that Danny had looked at him expectantly, waiting for words or explanations that Steve never gave.  Another burst of energy, another burst of anger. Then fatigue, regret. Over and over until his lungs ached and his muscles burned and he found the sense to get out of the water before he tired himself out too much and did something stupid.

The following week ticked by slowly. Danny did his level best to ignore Steve as much as he could around the Five-0 office, only talking to him when it pertained to work and only when someone else was around. Before and after work Steve would swim, and run, and try his damnedest to work out his stress, his feelings.

He needed to talk to Danny. But first, he had to make sure he knew what he wanted to say.

 

H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0 H5-0

 

The door to Danny’s office flew open, hitting the wall as six feet of SEAL barged his way into Danny’s office.

“Steven.” Danny said calmly. He remained in his desk chair, took his time closing the file that was on his computer screen.

“Shut up, Danny,” Steve glared at him. Danny slid his gaze past Steve, noticing Chin and Kono listening, trying to look like they weren’t listening. He looked back at Steve inquisitively. Steve growled and shut the door, flipped Danny’s blinds closed.

“Should I be worried, babe? No witnesses, and all that?” Danny’s heart was practically thudding out of his chest but he kept his voice steady. No way was he going to give Steve the pleasure of his temper. If Steve wanted to pick a fight, then fine, Danny could sit here all day and give McGarrett some of his own medicine. He could stay silent and glare while someone else poured their thoughts out too; after all, he had learned from the best.

“You’re not talking right now, I’m talking.” Steve braced his hands on his hips.

Danny almost smiled. Role reversals, indeed. He clasped his hands in front of him and raised his eyebrows at Steve. No wonder Steve let him rant all the time without saying anything. This was fun.

Steve paced a bit, then exhaled audibly. Danny was practically squirming with the need to get up and either slap Steve or kiss him, but he forced himself to stay put, because Steve for once could damn well say what was going on in that stupid gorgeous head of his.

Steve rounded on Danny. “You are so fucking selfish sometimes, you know that?” Danny almost shot out of his chair. “No,” Steve continued, “No, I told you, it’s my turn. You are so wrapped up in procedure and protocol and back up and what ifs and how abouts that sometimes you don’t pay attention to what is happening in this moment, you know that? I think on my feet, Danny. That’s how I was trained. I can’t just let go of that because some Jersey boy walks into my life and wants to throw the goddamn book at me at every turn. And you can’t sit there, and look me in the eye, and tell me that my quick thinking hasn’t come in handy more often than not.”

Sheesh. Danny didn’t think Steve knew more than three sentences –that weren’t commands, anyway - could be strung together at one time. And yeah, okay, when things came to guns Danny was always damn glad to have Steve at his side. He was just worried that one day, his recklessness would land them in more trouble than they could get out of. Didn’t Steve realize that people cared –

Steve’s voice interrupted Danny’s thoughts. “I admit, maybe, _maybe_ , once in a rare while, I might go a little overboard. Maybe. But Danny, I swear, everything I do is for the protection of this team. Even though sometimes it seems like…” In one swift motion, Steve grasped the arms of Danny’s office chair, bracing his body right smack in front of Danny and leaning his face close to his.

“He would have killed you, Danno.” Steve whispered. He dipped his head, almost in defeat, before bringing it back up and looking into Danny’s eyes. “He would have shot you. Right through that door. I had to get you to leave, can’t you see that? I had to keep you safe.”

Danny was reeling, and his entire body was humming from having Steve so close. He fought the urge to lean back, to escape Steve’s nearness. His mouth was a little bit dry and Jesus, when had he ever had a problem finding something to say? Obviously he knew Steve cared about him, the entire Five-0 team cared about each other. But this felt different…

Steve must have mistaken Danny’s silence for apathy, because he sighed and levered himself off of Danny’s chair. Steve leaned his hips against Danny’s desk, still standing just in front of him. Danny watched as he folded his arms across his sculpted chest, still looking like he had something else to say.

“I take risks just about everywhere,” Steve sliced his hand through the air on the last word. “I admit that, Danno. Okay? But you were standing right there, and he…I couldn’t…I couldn’t bring myself to do it with you.” Steve raked his hands down his face and started to get up. “Yeah. Okay then.”

“Steve.” Danny held out his hands to still him, and clasped Steve’s hands with his own without quite meaning to. “I’m sorry. You just had me so goddamn worried.” Danny stood up so he didn’t have to look up at Steve. “And when you pushed me away, I thought, I don’t know. I assumed it was because of something else.” He cleared his throat, and took the fact that Steve hadn’t removed his hands from Danny’s as a sign to continue. “Because of some _one_ else.”

A corner of Steve’s mouth lifted. “No, Danno. There’s no one else.” The heat in Steve’s eyes gave no doubt to his meaning.

Danny inhaled sharply. Okay, he thought, okay this is good. Not exactly the place to make a move, seeing as how they were at work but…it was a start.

Danny said what he should have said about that day to Steve a lot earlier. “I’m sorry about Taylor. I know you two were tight.” Steve nodded. “But jeez babe, you’ve gotta do a better job of picking your friends, huh?”

Steve lowered their hands so that they were in his lap, but still touching. “I picked you, didn’t I?” He ever so slightly pulled Danny closer, so he was practically standing in between Steve’s legs.

Danny smiled, and laced their fingers together. “Yeah, babe. You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> The betrayal of Nick Taylor wouldn't leave my head, and the image of Steve in danger, opening the door, and trying to shield a very clueless Danny kept bouncing around until I let it out. 
> 
> Updated - completed. I love Danny, and his ranting, but I had to give Steve a chance, yanno? Thanks for reading


End file.
